Forever And Always
by Boohbear19
Summary: In a heart beat, Kairi sprang up from the table and answered the phone by the the third ring. "Hello?" Kairi asked In a shaky voice. "Kairi, it's Riku, you have to go to the hospital, it's Sora." (Takes Place after KH II) I own Nothing! SoKai one-shot! Enjoy! :)


**A/N: I was bored, and I'm waiting for my friend to come for a sleepover. I listned to the song ****_Forever and Always _****by Parachute it gave me an idea and I thought that I'd make a quick SoKai one-shot since I sort of have a writers block on my other stories :/ Anyways, enjoy and please R&R! :) **

**Reminder,PLEASE READ!: My gramar may be a little off but I'm working on it! The words in Italics are either the characters thoughts, or song lyrics! And this takes place after KH II :) **

**Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own's Kingdom hearts, The band Parachute owns the song ****_Forever and Always. _****I don't own any of this, only my ideas for stories! :) **

* * *

**Forever And Always**

Sora wiped a tear from his cheek before he looked up at his best friend Kairi, the friend that he has fallen deeply in love with.

"We-we're back!" Sora said looking up at the crimson teen standing above him with a warm smile on her face, he returned her smile with a goofy grin.

Kairi felt her heart warm at his words, he's finally back. She thought to herself as she held out we left hand for him.  
"You're home" she corrected, that made Sora's grin bloom into a wide smile before he took her hand in his with her lucky charm in between them.

Kairi has given Sora her lucky charm to grant him luck, and he made the promise to bring it back, and he did.  
The two teens both giggled as Kairi helped Sora up to his feet, but the giggles were cut short once Sora lost his balance and fell to his knees holding onto his stomach.

_"Sora!?"_ Kairi cried before she kneeled down next to him. "A-are you okay?"  
The color from Sora's face drained and the poor boy looked like he was going to be sick, but he just swallowed hardly and looked up at Kairi with a sheepish grin.

"Long day" he replied with a light chuckle that made Kairi sigh with relief before she helped back up to his feet once more, this time...more slowly.

"You_ sure_ you're alright?" Kairi asked the spiky headed brunette who nodded softly at the crimson haired princess.

"I'm just a little to excited to be back I guess..." Sora paused before he took Kairi's hands in his, their eyes met almost instantly, they both felt warm sparks shoot up their spines from the contact of their hands intertwined with one another's.

"Kairi, I-I need to tell you something, something I've been feeling since the day I met you...you might be freaked out and never want to speak to me again but I just ne-"

Kairi interrupted Sora by pressing her lips to his. They were warm and soft, and she could see fireworks.  
Sora felt no different from Kairi, In fact his heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to burst right out from his chest. He was finally kissing the love of his life.

Sora had many experience with magic, but _this_ magic was different, it was a warm shock that made you want more, and it was special,_ it was love._

Kairi pulled away softly before looking back up at Sora who was looking down at her with a mix of shock but total bliss on his face.

"You don't have to worry about any of that, because I've-I am feeling the same way, Sora, I love you"  
Sora felt his heart do a joyful leap at her words as the crimson haired princess pulled him in for another kiss.  
Sora gracefully kissed back, placing his gloved hands on her hips gently before pulling out of the kiss.

"I love you to Kairi, I'll love you forever and always" Sora whispered softly cupping her face with his hands gently.  
Kairi gazed up into her lovers colbat blue eyes that sparkled brightly under the setting sun. Inside the black pocket of her hot pink dress, she had stuffed a paopu fruit in it, just an hour ago, she knew that Sora would be back, and after she saw the drawing of him giving her the paopu, she was about to do the same, but for real.  
"So do I" Kairi whispered before pulling the small star shaped fruit out from her pocket, Sora's eyes widened at that. Te legend behind them echoed inside his mind.

_'If two people share one their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each others life's...no matter what'_

Sora gulped hard. You wouldn't have to ask him twice of sharing a paopu with Kairi, but he wanted to be sure if Kairi wanted this as much as he did.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Sora asked softly reviving a confused look from his lover. "I just don't want you doing anything you won't regret"

Kairi smiled up at Sora before pulling down on his neck gently so that his lips could touch hers in a light kiss.  
"I've never been so sure about anything In my entire life, Sora. I _want_ to be with you for the rest of my life, we've waited to long for this"

Sora smiled warmly at Kairi before taking the fruit from her hands and splitting it into two.

"Neither have I" Sora replied before he brought the paopu up to his lips and took a large bite out of it. He sweet juices made his mouth water for more. It was a taste between a mango and a coconut. Kairi beamed at Sora as she took a bite out from the piece of her paopu. He was hers and she was his, and it will be that way forever and always.

* * *

A week later, Kairi found herself walking along the shores, it was a warm and sunny day on Destiny Islands, not to hot and not to , Kairi noticed a little bottle wash up along the shores, curious as she was, she swiftly ran over to retrieve it.

It was wet and slippery from being in the water, but it was clear enough for her to see what it was.  
It was a note, folded up with a little design on it, the symbol of the king.

"It must be for Sora!" Kairi cried out before she sprinted over to the paopu tree were Sora and Riku were lounging lazily, staring out at the ocean.

"SORA!" she cried out running Over to them. RIKU!" They both turned around a little surprised. Her heart was racing by the time that she reached them.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked her softly as he waked over to hid girlfriend with Riku besides him.

"Look."

Kairi held up the bottle for them to see, Sora's eyes widened once he saw the bottle.

"From the king?" Sora asked taking the bottle from Kairi to retrieve the note, he quickly unfolded it as Riku and Kairi huddled over to read it, but Sora knew what the king had to say.

He quickly covered the note from them, earning puzzled looks from his best friend and now, girlfriend.

"It's um...just silly thank you's...you know from saving all the worlds and stuff..." Sora said quickly with a nervous chuckle.

Riku and Kairi looked at one another, unsure of Sora's remark but they just shrugged. If Sora wasn't worried then they should not be either. They were finally together again.

* * *

The fallowing week, Riku and Kairi started to get more and more curious about wasn't his old peppy and happy self. He was more quiet and less talkative.

"Sora, you'll still be coming over tonight for dinner right?" Kairi asked Sora one day as they stood together by the shores, the waves crashing loudly along the shore lines.

Sora looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a warm smile before pulling her tightly into a big embrace.  
Kairi's eyes closed absently as she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat..._but it sounded a bit off..._

"Of course Kairi, I wouldn't miss it for all the worlds!" Sora replied softly combing his long fingers threw her crimson red held Sora tightly, loving the warmth of his strong arms that have gained some muscle during his adventures. Sora's touch was never old for Kari, she could never get enough of it. And Sora felt the same.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked softly her voice a bit muffled since her face was buried in his chest.  
Sora swallowed hard and gently pulled her out of the embrace. Kairi looked up at Sora with a confused and hurt look on her face.

_"Sora..."_ She whispered softly feeling herself starting to tear up, but Were quickly kissed away by Sora's lips, but they were a lot colder then normal.

"I'm okay Kai, don't worry about me, I'll see you at six alright? I'm gonna go home to take a quick nap, I'm still tired from everything, please don't cry baby"

Kairi smiled up at Sora before pulling him down into one more kiss. His lips are like ice...Kairi thought to herself, maybe he had an ice cream or pulled away from the kiss gasping loudly for air, he was out of breath and was wheezing loudly.

"Sora? Are you_ okay?"_

Sora nodded with a small chuckle. "I'm fine, I'll see you soon, okay?"  
Kairi nodded softly,_he has been threw a lot, so his body just needs time to adjust normally._ She reminded herself, but she still felt worried.

"See you soon"

* * *

But it wasn't soon, dinner has been finished a few hours ago, and Sora still hasn't showed up.

_She's sitting at the table, the hours getting later, he was suppose to be here, she sure he would of called, she waits a little longer, theirs no one in the drive way._

Kairi tapped her nails against the counter top, trying to stay calm, Sora is always late, but NEVER this late. She thought to herself.

_Why is something wrong? She looks back to the window, suddenly the phone rings._  
In a heart beat, Kari sprang up from the table and answered the phone by the the third ring.

"Hello?" Kairi asked In a shaky voice.  
"Kairi, it's Riku, you have to go to the hospital, it's Sora."  
_A voice says something's happened that she should come right now._

* * *

"Hello, I'm Kairi, and I'm hear to see my boyfriend, Sora Hikari!" Kairi nearly shouts to the receptionist at the front desk.

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending. They talk about what's happened but she can barley here them.__She try's to keep a straight face as she walks into the room, she sits by his bedside._

Sora lays in the white hospital bed quietly, with an IV in his wrists and breathing tubes in his nose. His heartbeat was being recorded on a monitor above their heads.

_"Sora?"_ Kari whispered weakly feeling her throat burn and her heart sink deeply in her chest as she takes his hand in hers, it was an ice cold, like his lips were.

The brunettes eyes wouldn't open, he was as pale as a ghost and his lips were a light shade of blue.  
Kairi sobbed lightly before she planted a soft kiss on her boyfriends cold hand.

"Hi Kairi," said a soft voice. Kairi looked up to see Riku leaning against the window still across the room, his aqua colored eyes were red and watery.

_"Riku..."_ Kari whispered nearly chocking on her sobs as she ran a hand threw her boyfriends soft chocolate colored spikes.

Riku walked across the room and over to Kairi to pull her into a tight hug, Kairi hugged her friend back letting everything out of her, sobbing loudly into his broad chest.

"He'll wake up soon Kari, he's strong" her silver haired friend spoke after awhile.  
Kairi sniffed and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.  
"I know he will."

* * *

It's almost been a year, and Sora still hasn't woke up yet.  
Kairi wasn't giving up on him, she loved him way to much for that, she wouldn't let him go. They were going to be together forever, they shared the paopu fruit.

Kairi stepped into his room, Sora was still asleep. Kari gently crawled Into the little hospital bed with him and wrapped an unresponsive arm around her.  
She noticed a note from the king by his bedside, how did she not notice that before?  
She slowly picked it up from the table and unfolded it before she read it:

_Dear Sora,_  
_Darkness has finally simmered down, thanks to you. But however, darkness still rests with in you, you've been threw so much for someone so young, it could be to much for you. And it could be to much for your body to handle...it could lead to sickness or death, I really hope that none of this happened, but I just had to tell you._  
_Good luck,_  
_King Mickey._

Kairi started to tear up and crinkled the not, ripping it into bit sized pieces before hurling it across the room.

_Why Sora? Why! Why can't everything be back to the way it was a few years ago?_

No darkness, no worries. Just growing up and being a kid. Sora wouldn't get any of this if he doesn't wake up. Kairi rested her head on his chest listening to his faint heart beat, she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she started to cool down.

She had to be strong for him. Crying will do him no good, she just needed to keep her faith and hopes up.  
Kairi took Sora's large hands in hers, before she spoke.

"Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend-" Kairis heart jumped, she swore that she just felt Sora's finger twitch in hers.

_It's working,_ she thought to herself. If this brought him back last time maybe it'll bring him back again!  
"Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard-"

"Or maybe it has already begun" said a horse voice, Kairi's heart leaped with joy when she looked up to see him. He was awake. He looked down at her with a tiered smile before they finished the rest together.

"There are many worlds, but they share one sky-one sky, one destiny."

Kairi mashed her lips with Sora's In a rough kiss that too him by surprise. She didn't pull away until she needed air.  
"Sora!" She panted loudly. "Y-your alright! You came back!"

Sora gave her a warm smile as he stared down at her lovingly. "Why wouldn't I? We're going to be together, forever and always"

Kairi giggled and kissed Sora on the corner of his mouth.

"I guess the legened behind that Paopu Fruit really is true!"

Sora held Kairi tightly to him before nuzzling her neck gently.

"Or maybe its because I love you so much, and my body was telling me to wake up from the darkness, to come back to you" Sora whispered. "You are what brings light to my heart Kairi, I love you"

Kairi wiped a small tear that formed from the corner of her eye before she excepted Sora's kiss. Bringing total bliss to her, now that he has awoken and that he was okay.

"Forever and Always" she added once their lips have parted.

Sora nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Forever and Always."


End file.
